Two Years Ago
by kitty KAT loves
Summary: His name was Troy Bolton...it was two years ago when I almost became Gabriella Bolton, Troy's wife...two years ago when I lost something other than my insecurities.What else did Gabriella lose? Please read and review!


This was a one shot that I've been wanting to write for the longest time. It's pretty long and I was crying when I read over it. So enjoy!

Note: The regular type is Gabriella's thoughts. The italics is the memory that Gabriella is reliving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO YEARS AGO...**

His name was Troy Bolton. He was the first boy that I loved and will remain forever in my heart, as my first love and as my _only true love_.

It was two years ago when I almost became Gabriella Bolton, Troy's wife. Two years ago when I first let go of my insecurities, two years ago when I first experience true love, two years ago when I lost the only thing that I could lose to a boy.

_It was a beautiful breezy day and Gabriella was sitting under the tree in the backyard, reading. The wind gently blew across the pages of Gabriella's book and through her hair, causing it to wisp across her face._

_Troy silently walked in, opening the gate door, hoping to see Gabi. Closing the gate door, he stopped and gazed at the amazing sight of Gabriella's long hair dancing as the wind conducted the tune. _

_Leaning against the gate door, Troy looked up at the sky, which was now beginning to change to a subtle pink, signaling the end of the day. Taking a slow breath, Troy progressed his way toward Gabriella, sneaking behind her._

_Too engrossed in her thoughts to even hear Troy's footsteps in the grass, Gabriella let out a deep sigh and closed the book, for it was getting too dark to read. She leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes, absorbing the peace._

_Quickly coming behind her, Troy covered her eyes and Gabriella slightly jumped. _

_"Guess who?" Troy said._

_"Ummm...Chad?" Gabriella answered playfully._

_"No, guess again!"_

_"Could it be...Ryan?"_

_"I don't think so. One more guess."_

_"How about my super sweet boyfriend Troy Bolton!"_

_Taking his hands away, Troy sat down in the soft grass beside Gabriella. "Correct!"_

_Placing the book on the floor, Gabriella tuned around and brought her knees up to her face. She smiled brightly and felt the breeze enclose around them._

_The sky was becoming a rosy pink and orange and the stars faintly started to twinkle in the sky. The trees bent slightly and the leaves rustled as the wind whistled over them. Silhouettes of birds could be seen against the yellow-orange sun that was beginning to dip below the horizon._

_Just gazing at each other, Troy and Gabriella both looked at each other lovingly. Their silhouettes stood out against the diminishing sun._

_"Troy," Gabriella said after a while of the routine stare and silent conversation, "Do you want to come in? It's getting a bit chilly out here." She rubbed her arms as the nippy coldness settled over them._

_Shifting from leaning forward to leaning back, Troy answered, "Sure, I'd love to." He got up and went over to Gabriella, helping her up. _

_They smiled at each other and walked to the sliding door that led into the kitchen. The pane showed the reflection of the sun as it plunged below the horizon and the fireflies that started to come out._

_Settling in a seat at the large table in the kitchen, Troy looked around at the unfamiliar, but somehow familiar surroundings. The blue clock on the wall with a water theme on its face, the many flowers that brought the fragrant scent that hung around the home, the pictures on the wall that depicted her favorite memories. _

_With a glass of soda in her hand, Gabriella took a seat next to Troy. Giving him the glass, she asked "What brings you from New York back to New Mexico?"_

_After high school, Troy's parents moved to New York, pursuing Troy's sister's dream of being on Broadway. This move was a fatal blow on Troy and Gabi's relationship, but it didn't stop them from keeping in contact and keeping their love alive. _

_Many of Gabriella's afternoons were spent in the backyard reading because she didn't want to see anyone else besides Troy. Other afternoons, she would sit back there, either writing a letter to him or just thinking about the couple years in high school when they were together. Then she would remember the situation they were in and solemnly walk back into her house._

_At times when Troy wasn't at some huge event, he would settle into a comfortable chair and just think. Think about Gabriella's smile, her sensuous voice, her laugh whenever he tried to be funny, her beautiful face and her brown eyes. He could remember every detail as if he had just seen her seconds ago. But then, reality would bring him back and he was left with his memories. _

_"Well, my parents allowed me to come back here for this weekend, but I have to leave tomorrow," Troy replied, seeing the sad expression on Gabriella's face, "But I'm hoping that I could stay with you tonight."_

_The happiness now back in her heart, Gabriella hugged Troy. "Of course! You can stay!"_

_Returning her hug, Troy patted her back and kissed her forehead. Seeing Gabriella so happy made this trip worthwhile. "Thanks Gabi. I really miss you."_

_"I miss you too Troy," Gabriella said, her voice full of sincerity, "I miss you so much."_

_A tear of happiness flowed from the corner of Troy's eye. He missed the warmth and tenderness of Gabriella's hugs. Not only her hugs, but her presence in general. _

_"So, Gabi, how do you want to spend the evening?" Troy asked, wiping the tear from his eye. _

_"How about just a little movie and popcorn here in the living room? Just a quiet evening together."_

_"I'd love that Gabi, just love that."_

_"Okay, you want to pick the movie while I make the popcorn?" Gabriella said, getting up and walking behind the counter._

_"Sure," he answered, also getting up. He walked over to the pile of DVDs that Gabriella had collected over the years and shuffled through the pile._

_Hearing the popcorn popping in the microwave, Troy decided on watching _Guyz and Dollz, _a classical musical about a smooth-talking gambler who falls in love with a missionary. It had always been one of Troy's favorite musical after Gabriella had showed it to him._

_The alarm went off, meaning that the popcorn was ready to be eaten. Troy popped the DVD in the player and sat in the black coach. With the popcorn in a bowl in her arms, Gabriella sat down beside him, munching on a piece she stole from the batch._

_"What did you pick?" she asked, placing another one in her mouth._

_"Our favorite musical ever, _Guyz and Dollz,_" Troy answered, taking a couple pieces and stuffing them in his mouth._

_"I remember when I first showed you this, our first movie date," Gabriella said, leaning against Troy's body._

_"I remember that day too. Our first kiss," he replied, smiling._

_The first scene opened and they both diligently watched the movie, the only sound they were making were the crunching of the popcorn or Gabi singing along with the voices, for she knew every word._

_------------------------------_

_As the last song began to play, Troy noted the absence of Gabriella's voice. Looking down, he saw that she had drifted into a gentle slumber, her head nuzzled into his chest._

_He picked up the remote and turned off the DVD player and TV. Watching her chest rise and fall with every breath, Troy thought about how he was going to ask her the question. _

_She quietly stirred and Troy looked at the clock. It read 10:00. Not feeling very tired, Troy ran his fingers through Gabriella's hair, feeling the smoothness of her dark locks. _

_"Maybe I should take her up to one of the rooms," Troy pondered aloud. Looking back at her again, Troy smiled, the sight of an angel before him. Effortlessly, he picked her up into his strong arms and walked up the stairs._

_Gabriella stirred again, burying herself into Troy's shoulders. Grinning ear to ear, Troy made his way up the stairs and opened one of the bedroom doors._

_With his free hand, he turned on the light and looked around. The room was well-furnished, with the bed all neat and the desks free of clutter. _

_Lightly, Troy laid Gabriella on the bed and pulled the blanket over her slender body. He kissed her forehead and pulled back a strand of her hair. Lightly, he gave her a peck on the lips and turned around, heading for the door._

_"Troy, where are you going?"_

_He turned around to see that Gabriella was awake, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes._

_"I was just going to sleep," he answered with a smile, "I'm sorry if I woke you."_

_Gabriella sat up against the wooden headboard on the queen-sized bed. "It's okay. Why don't you sleep here? I could use the company."_

_"Okay," Troy plainly answered, making his way across the room again. Sitting next to Gabriella and pulling the covers over him, Troy sheepishly smiled. _

_"Did you always have this huge bed to yourself?" he inquired, moving closer to her._

_"Yeah," Gabriella responded, "I often get lonely. Many nights, I wish that you were here beside me to share the night with, like tonight."_

_"Gabriella," Troy said, pulling something out of his pocket, "What would you say if you could spend endless nights with me?"_

_"How?" She moved closer to him, the light illuminating his face angelically._

_"By joining me in Holy Matrimony," Troy answered, presenting a golden ring._

_"Troy," Gabriella was overwhelmed, "You mean, become your wife?!"_

_"Yes. Gabi, I love you. You're the only one that I would ever love. You helped me to break free and find my love of singing. You've taught me that I could be someone other than the playmaker. You are my first and will be my only love."_

_Tears of joy forming in her eyes, Gabriella covered her mouth, her words meshing into incoherent words. The only thing that she could get out was "Yes Troy!"_

_His heart ecstatic, Troy slipped the ring on Gabriella's finger and looked at his soon to be wife. _

_"Gabi, I –"_

_His words were cut off as Gabriella placed her lips over his, her kiss full of passion. This caught Troy off-guard, but he returned the kiss, placing his arms around her tiny waist and pressing their bodies together._

_One thing led to another, hands traveled all other their bodies, lips moved quickly, and feelings rose as their clothes found their way to the floor. Drunk from their thirst to have each other, Troy made love to Gabriella, both of them losing their virginity._

_The room was filled with their passionate moaning, the air was thick with lust and desire.Their minds were consumed with thoughts of the other, their bodies dripping with sweat, their hearts filled with hunger for the other's love._

_-----------------------------_

The night was the greatest night of my life, the night when I knew Troy had loved me with his heart. After he proposed to me, I knew that I could trust that he would always be their for me. I knew that I was ready to lose myself to him.

_Morning had broke, the sun's rays filtering though the closed blinds. A delicate breeze made its way in and blow across Troy's hair. The sound of the birds joyful song could be faintly made out._

_An exposed Gabriella was in Troy's protective arms, her head placed on top of Troy's muscular chest. They both bore a smile of contentment and joy, rapture. _

_Troy quietly woke up to the warm breeze that had blown over him. Looking down, he saw Gabriella peacefully slumbering. Caressing her arm with his thumb, Troy smiled upon himself. He had finally done it, he had found the love of his life and they were going to be joined in Holy Matrimony._

_Remembering that he had to go back to New York today, he wanted to take in his surroundings. When he told his parents that he was proposing to Gabriella, they said that he had to come back first and then he could leave, as long as he kept in contact with them. He decided that he was going to move in with Gabi so he could be with her every night to keep her company from the cold lonely nights she had before._

_Gabriella stirred awake and looked up at Troy. He had a look of pensiveness in his eyes and she wondered what he was thinking about._

_"Troy, is something on your mind?" she said tenderly, pulling the blanket over her._

_Pushing himself up against the headboard, Troy looked at her. "Gabi, would you mind if I moved in with you?"_

_"Troy, did you seriously think that you had to ask that?" she playfully said, "Of course! I would love it if you moved in with me!"_

_"Gabriella," Troy responded, "I love you."_

_"And I love you Troy," she said, leaning against his strong chest. "There's no one that I would rather spend my life with as long as you're around."_

_"Gabi, I'm so lucky to have a girl like you. I'm the luckiest person on this earth," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead._

_"And I'm lucky to have you," she replied, placing a gentle peck on his lips._

_The clock in the room read 11:00. They had stayed in pretty late and they didn't mind. They stayed in the bed till about 3, talking, not caring about the outside. But then Troy had to get back to New York and his plane left in about 6 hours and he had to get to the airport soon._

_Slowly getting up, Troy and Gabriella went into the bathroom. Turning on warm water in the shower, Troy kissed Gabriella and motioned her in._

_"Come on, we already know about each other and we need to get going. We'd save some water and some time," he commented, picking her bare body and taking her toward the water._

_"Okay," Gabriella giggled, feeling the warm water hit her skin. The water quickly absorbed into her hair and body, as it did with Troy's. _

_Once again, the lust was present in the air. Gabriella was pressed against the glass and Troy against her, their lips against each other. His hands ran over her damp body and Gabriella's nailed bit into Troy's back. The water ran over their wet bodies and steam fogged the glass._

_"Troy," Gabriella moaned as he bit her neck softly, "Please don't go back. Please stay with me. I need you to stay."_

_"Gabi," Troy answered, running his hand over her soaked chest, "I'll be back. I've just got to go home first to tell my parents that I'll be back here with you."_

_With her hand over his firm buttocks, Gabriella pushed him closer. "Well, until you get on that plane, I have you all to myself."_

_The bathroom was filled with their laughter and moaning. The mirror was clouded as the water continued to run._

_---------------------------------_

_After about an hour of the water running, Troy and Gabriella walked out of the shower, maybe a little dirtier than they had went in._

_Grabbing a towel, Gabriella started to dry her damp hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw the reflection of a happy woman who had everything she needed._

_Troy came up and bit her softly where he knew made her go wild. Gabriella sunk into his arms as he let up._

_"Troy," Gabriella said through her giggles, "You know that you have to go back home soon."_

_"Okay," he replied placing his arms around her waist and a kiss on her forehead, "I'll save it for the airport bathroom."_

_Hoping that he would stay true to this statement, Gabriella continued to dry her hair._

I was so happy and complete at the moment in time. Little did I know that soon I would never feel the same way again.

_---------------------------------_

_After changing into a comfortable pair of jeans and a cute tank top, Gabriella started her car. _

_Back in the kitchen, Troy was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat. Pulling out a container of yogurt, Troy closed the refrigerator door and settled into a comfortable chair. He looked at the time. 7:00 o'clock. _

_Gabriella walked back into the house and sat on Troy's lap. She stole a sweet, yogurt flavored kiss and got up, getting one of her own._

_"Troy," she said, opening the lid, "When will you be back?" she asked meaning from New York._

_"How about in...three days?"_

_"That soon!"_

_"After the many years apart, I just can't stand anymore time away from you," he answered, finishing the last of his yogurt._

_"That's so sweet Troy. I'm so lucky to have you."_

_"You don't know how lucky I am," he walked over and hugged her around the waist, which caused her to giggle, "Hurry up, we've got to go."_

_"Okay." Gabriella spooned the last of the yogurt into her mouth and grabbed her house keys and her purse._

_They walked out the door, Gabriella checking the door was locked, and toward Gabriella's car. Troy's lonely suitcase was placed in the back seat._

_As Troy started to open the driver's side door, Gabriella stopped him._

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Troy, honey, I'm driving. You need to rest up," she answered, taking the seat._

_Without responding, Troy took the passenger side seat. He smiled as Gabriella pulled out of the driveway and started for the airport. Slowly his eyes became heavy and soon he drifted into a gentle slumber._

_-----------------------------_

_The highway road was pretty empty and the sky was darkening. Gabriella quickly glanced over at Troy, who was quietly slumbering._

_For some strange reason, Troy suddenly awoke, with a premonition that something was going to happen._

_"Troy," Gabriella heard him waking and looked over, "What's wrong?"_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, an out-of-control truck sped toward Gabriella's tiny car. It didn't stand a chance of surviving. The blinding light caused Gabriella to let go of the wheel and the two cars were heading toward each other._

_Hoping the at least save one of their lives, Troy reached over and jerked the steering wheel to the left, turning the passenger side toward the speeding truck. _

_He grabbed Gabriella's hand, kissed her one last time, yelled "Gabi, I love you!" for the last time of his life as the truck collided with the tiny car, sending it flying._

_-----------------------------_

_Gabriella woke up in a hospital stretcher, feeling her arms strapped down to her side. Painfully lifting up her head, she saw the mangled remains of her car and looked around for Troy._

_"Miss?" a voice called, "Miss, can you hear me?"_

_She was worried, worried about Troy. The last thing she heard before she went out was Troy's voice telling her that he loved her. _

_"Miss, can you hear me?" the voice repeated._

_"Troy," she finally managed to whisper, "Where's Troy?" She was beginning to feel light-headed again and her eyes started to become heavy._

_"Miss, please stay with us," he said frantically, trying to keep Gabriella awake, "Stay with us."_

_Looking around for the last time, Gabriella saw another stretcher, this one with a covering over top. "Troy," she weakly whispered once again before finally closing her eyes._

_-----------------------------_

_Awaking once again, Gabriella said up painfully and slowly in a white hospital room. Her face was covered in cuts and lacerations and her arms and legs were covered in bruises. _

_"Gabriella," the doctor walked in, "I'm glad you're finally awake."_

_It took her a while to understand that she was in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was being in the car and Troy telling her that he loved her._

_"Gabriella," the doctor said again, "Gabriella, are you okay?"_

_She slowly turned to look at the doctor, her head full of questions._

_"Doctor, where ––"_

_"Gabriella, you're at Mexico Central hospital. You were recently in a car accident..."_

_"Troy! Where's Troy?"_

_"The other gentleman that was in the car with you? I'm afraid..."_

At that point in time, I knew what he had meant. Troy was gone from my life. A single accident took him away from me. But there was more heartbreaking news other than Troy's death...

_Gabriella broke down and started to cry. She wished that her tears could bring Troy back, bring him back into her arms. She knew that her presence on earth was useless if Troy wasn't there. The doctor laid a consoling hand on her shoulder._

_"Gabriella, there is something else that I have to tell you."_

_"What else could there be?" she said through her heavy sobs._

_"Well, it was a miracle that you weren't killed also in the accident..."_

_Gabriella wished that the accident had taken her too. Her life was pointless if Troy wasn't there with her to hold her, to comfort her, to love her._

_"The police suspect that Troy turned the car so he would receive full impact of the crash. That move saved your life, Gabriella. Troy saved your life."_

_Tears flowing freely down her face, Gabriella let a small smile appear on her face. Troy had tried to save her life, but he should've let her come with him._

_"Also, there is a lot of concern for your baby..."_

_"Baby! I'm pregnant?!"_

_"Yes," he answered unshaken by Gabriella's reaction, "Miraculously, the baby is fine. Looks like Troy really saved two lives by taking the actions that he did."_

_Sitting back, Gabriella was surprised. She was now pregnant with Troy's child. She couldn't take her life. Not with a little bit of Troy now with her. _

_"Miss Montez," he said, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah," Gabriella lied, "I'm fine. Just how long do I have to stay here?"_

_"A couple day recovery and then you can go." He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door as he left._

_The tears coming up from inside her, Gabriella let them run freely. It would take longer than a few days for her recover. It would take her whole life to be well._

_------------------------------------_

That day, I decided that I would stay on earth and raise Troy's child. It would've been hard for his child, growing up without a father. But I know that Troy would've wanted me to do that.

_After Troy's parents learned of what happened, they rushed down here and planned a funeral for him that was scheduled to take place a week later._

_"Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton said to Gabriella, "Please tell me, what happened."_

_Seeing that she really wanted an explanation, Gabriella told her everything that she knew, from the night before to the ride to the airport. _

_"My boy died a hero," she said, finding a ray of light in the darkness of Troy's death, "He saved two lives."_

_"Yes, he did," Gabriella replied, sitting down beside Mrs. Bolton, "He was a hero and will always be remembered as one."_

_------------------------------------_

_The full week pasted and Mrs. Bolton asked Gabriella to speak at Troy's funeral. She asked her to tell the crowd what happened and Gabriella said that she would._

_The sun was out on that day and a gentle breeze blew across the trees, like the day Troy came over to Gabriella's home. The setting made it painful for Gabriella to remember, but she knew that this was what Troy would've wanted down._

_Taking the stand in front of a tearing and quiet crowd, Gabriella walked up, dressed in all black, and cleared her throat._

_"Troy Alexander Bolton. He was a good son, a great friend, and a devoted boyfriend. Many of you are wondering what happened the disastrous night that an accident took away his life. Well, I was there and I'll tell you what happened._

_"The day before, Troy came down here to come visit me. We went out in high school and then as soon as high school ended, he left my life. We kept in contact and our love was still alive, even after all those years. I was excited to see him, it had been the first time in over 2 years. _

_"We went into my house and spend the evening together. I fell asleep during the movie and Troy took me up to my bedroom. I had a big bed, but I spent so many lonely nights in the cold because I never wanted to see anyone else but Troy. _

_"I told him to stay with me that night and we went all the way that night. First he proposed the me and yes, we slept together. The next morning, I awoke in Troy's arms and he was protecting me. We stayed in bed that morning, just talking, nothing more._

_"Then Troy remembered that he had to go back to New York, so he got up and went to take a shower, pulling me along with him. Once again, we made love to each other. Troy promised me that he would come back to New Mexico so we could live together as husband and wife. It was a promise I knew he would've kept._

_"On the way to the airport, I told Troy to rest for he had a long trip coming up. Close to half an hour away from the airport, I heard Troy suddenly wake up. I asked him what was wrong and then out of nowhere a truck appeared, heading toward us._

_"The light blinded me and I let go of the wheel. I braced myself for the end. Time seemed to slow down because I faintly saw out of the corner of my eye, Troy reaching over and jerking the wheel to the left. That move would expose him to the full impact of the collision. Then he grabbed my hand, gave me one final kiss, and yelled, "Gabi, I love you!"_

_Gabriella was breathless and there were tears in her eyes. The memory was painful to relive, but Troy's friends and family had to know what truly happened. _

_Everyone in the audience was in tears. Her friends in the front row were finding comfort in each other._

_"The next thing I know, I'm in a stretcher and being wheeled into an ambulance. Looking around, I saw another stretcher, which had a covering over it, but I didn't know that it was Troy's. Then everything went black again._

_"I then awoke in the hospital and learned everything. Not only did I learn of Troy's death, but I learned that I was pregnant with Troy's baby. We had both survived the accident, thanks to Troy's actions. _

_"But when I first learned of Troy's death, I wished that my life had been taken along with his. Then I learned that he saved me, I wished that he didn't. Once I learned that I was pregnant with his child, I decided that I had to stay on this earth to raise him. That would've been what Troy wanted me to do."_

_Finding it very hard to continue, Gabriella looked out over the audience. She faintly could make out what looked like Troy amongst the gravestones. He gave her a look of encouragement and urged her to go on._

_"Now here we are today, mourning over his death. That day will always be remembered in my heart. The day that Troy was with me and then quickly taken away again. Even though he's not with us physically, he's with us spiritually in our hearts. I know that I'll always carry him around with me. He's never left me and he never will. He'll be remembered as a hero, risking his life to save two others, though he didn't know of it._

_"To me, he'll always be remembered as my husband, even though we didn't get married. His child will have the last name Bolton and will carry on Troy's legacy. His child will grow up knowing that his daddy saved his life and his mother's life. His child will hear many stories about his father, whether they be from me or his grandparents or from Troy's closet friend, Chad. His son will grow up knowing that his father was a hero. _

_"Troy Alexander Bolton will always stay in my heart and he will always be with me. I will turn to him when life gets hard and I know that he's here, protecting me."_

_Gabriella stepped down and took her seat. Tears were flowing from her eyes again and she wished that Troy was there to wipe them away. But she knew that he was with her spiritually. _

_---------------------------------_

That was the hardest day of my life to experience. It was worse than learning that Troy was nowhere to be seen at the ski lodge, worse than learning that Troy was leaving for New York, worse than learning of his death. But I knew that Troy would always be with me, for every night, I felt his presence in the room and I could sleep.

David Bolton, our son, was the spitting image of Troy. He looked exactly like his father. David was very curious of where his daddy was and I told him the truth. David is very proud that his father died saving them, but he wished that his father was here to tuck him in bed or play basketball with him.

I wish the same too. I wished that Troy was here to console me when I felt sad, that he was here to wipe away my tears, that he was here to keep me company from the many cold and lonely nights that I had.

But I knew that Troy was in a good place, with his heavenly father to take care of him. I knew that Troy was watching us from above, ensuring that nothing bad would happen to us.

---------------------------------

"Mommy," David said, "Can you tuck me in?"

Smiling, I got up from the chair facing the window and walked over to him. "Of course, come on."

Walking to his room, we talked about his day. He had many friends, but what he missed was his father. He always thought about his father.

Pulling the covers over David, I kissed his forehead and wished him good-night.

"Good night mommy," he replied, "Can you tell daddy that I miss him?"

"Okay David. Just remember than daddy is watching you from above. He's always protecting you."

Smiling, David drifted off to sleep and I walked back to my room. Everything was still in it's place. But something was odd. Someone was sitting on the bed. This person had an angelic glow about him and looked an awful lot like...

"Troy!"

He nodded and smiled. With opened arms, he embraced me. "Gabriella, I miss you so much."

"Troy, what are you doing here?" I asked, wondering how I could touch him, let alone hug him.

"My father let come down to visit," he answered, "But I have to got back tonight."

"When?" I said, tears of joy in my eyes and on my cheeks.

"In a couple minutes, I have to return," Troy replied, "But I had to come down and tell you that I love you."

"Troy I love you too. And so does your son. He misses you so much."

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course!" I told him to David's room. David was in a deep slumber.

"My son, David. He looks just like me," Troy said, smiling. He kissed him on the forehead and David smiled brightly.

"Our son's been kissed by an angel," I said, hugging him around the waist.

"And he's being raised by an angel," Troy answered, "Gabriella, I love you."

Tears swelled up in my eyes, "Troy, I love you too," I managed to get out.

A pure light appeared and I knew that Troy had to return.

"Troy please don't go," I begged, "I need you here. I miss you too much. Please don't go."

"Gabriella," Troy said, taking my hands and bringing then up to his lips, "I've got to return. If it were up to me, I would stay, but I can't. Just remember that I love you."

Letting go of my hands, he cupped my face and kissed me as passionately as I remembered. I closed my eyes, taking in everything. But when I opened them, Troy was gone.

David stirred awake and rubbed his eyes. "Mommy, what was that?"

"An angel, David, an angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!  
With much love,  
Kat


End file.
